Happily Ever After A Sake Story
by xXsweetiepieXx
Summary: This is what i think Sam and Jakes wedding would look like, and the events after it.
1. Weddings and Memories

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with this series, im just playing with Terri Farley's characters**

**Chapter One**

Samantha Forster sat in the bride room of the church looking at herself in the vanity. She marveled at her reflection. Her long auburn hair was done up in curls that rested high on her head, with small flowers nestled in them. The veil was attached to the tiara that was in front of the elegant pile of curls and flowed down her back. Her make up was done to perfection and there was a simple silver chain around her neck that held a small diamond solitaire pendant. Sam brought her hand up to touch the stone. She smiled as she remembered the day.

_Flash Back_

_"Hey Sam, wanna come here for a second" Jake Ely called from across the barn._

_"Yea gimme a minute Jake." She called back. She was just finishing up her chores for the day. It was the first day of summer; her birthday yet again. She had graduated from college about two weeks ago and was staying at her dad's house again. Her dad always allowed her to stay at the ranch when she was home for the summer so that she had somewhere to stay; as long as she did her share of the work, which she always did. She was twenty this year, and this would hopefully be her last year staying at her dads house. Jake was a usual visitor. They had started officially dating about six months ago, when she was home for the Christmas break. He had first kissed her then and they stayed together. She didn't see him that much, but he came out to visit her as much as he could. She came out of the barn and saw him leaning against the corral fence. She smiled and walked up to him. _

_"So, what's up cowboy" she teased, kissing him lightly on the lips._

_"Nothing, just thought I'd come see my girl on her twentieth birthday." He smiled._

_"Really now" she said looking up at him. "Any why is that?__ She must be a pretty special girl for you to come all the way out here__"_

_"__Oh she's special alright. I came out here t__o give her, the present that I got for her." He looked down at her, his deep brown eyes sparkling__ as he laughed._

_"Hmmm, would she be interested in aforementioned present?"_

_"I think so"_

_"Well t__hen I guess you'd better show her__."_

_He pulled out a small rectangular box that was wrapped in colorful paper. Sam took it from him and hastily opened it. She had never lost the excitement of present opening that she'd had as a child. When she had gotten the paper off, she saw that it was a black velvet box. It was too big to be a ring box, but somehow she knew that if it had been a ring she knew what her answer would have been. __She looked up at him before she opened it, his eyes were intense as always; but now they held an emotion that she couldn't quite put her finger on. Looking back down at the box in her hands she opened it. What she saw nestled in the box was breathtaking. She looked up at him with her mouth open. He smiled broadly. _

_"Do you like it?"_

_"Oh my gosh, Jake, its gorgeous!"_

_It was a single solitaire diamond on a thin silver chain. She knew that she would keep this forever. She briefly wondered where he had gotten the money to get this for her, but she immediately dismissed the thought. The cost was not important; it was the meaning behind it that really counted. He had told her one day, while they were on her couch watching a movie; that he thought that if a man gave his girlfriend a diamond; it should mean that he would be there forever, because diamonds were forever. __She had been touched by his thought; never having thought that way herself. Now he had given her a diamond. She felt tears come to her eyes and she threw her arms around him and hugged him tight. He put his hand under her chin and lifted her face to his so her could kiss her. The kiss was far more passionate than any they had shared before. She had felt his tongue brush against her bottom lip and opened her lips to give him entrance to her mouth. When they broke away to breath he leaned down and whispered in her ear "Diamonds are forever; and so am I." He then turned her around and put the necklace around her neck for her. They had kissed again and enjoyed every minute of it._

_--End Flashback—_

Sam was snapped out of her reverie by a knock on the doorframe. She turned around and saw her best friend Jen standing there in her matron of honor dress. Jen had gotten married about three months before to Jakes best friend Darrell.

"Jen you look gorgeous!" she squealed. She really did, her dress was a light green color that brought out her eyes. It had thick straps and came to the floor. Her hair was in big loose curls down her back, with a flower tucked behind her ear.

"Me, look at you!" Jen exclaimed. Sam smiled and stood up, the skirt of her dress swooshed around her. It was floor length with a full skirt. It had a sweetheart neckline with long flowing sleeves. There was a design on the bodice and the dress showed off her figure perfectly. **(A/N: you can see the dress at **** She was glowing with happiness and her smile was bright.**

"Thanks Jen" she said. "I cant believe that I'm getting married!" Sam sighed.

"Me neither, I remember my wedding to Darrell, I was so nervous, you remember of course you were there , but now its happening to you!" Jen smiled, reminiscing. "It was so surreal, and I just know your wedding is going to be perfect!" Jen came forward and hugged her best friend.

"Are you nervous at all?" Jen asked.

"No, not really, I just feel like this is right you know, like it was destined almost."

"Really, I was as nervous as Silly when on my wedding day?"

"Yea, I just can't wait to be Mrs. Samantha Ely." They both laughed and hugged again. They were interrupted by another knock on the door frame. Sam looked over Jens shoulder and saw her father, Wyatt Forster, standing there looking very handsome in his tuxedo.

"Samantha, you look beautiful" he said, his voice gruff with emotion. He looked like he had tears in his eyes.

"You're looking pretty good yourself dad." Sam said going to her dad and hugging him tightly.

"Sam, I came in here to tell you that its time to get lined up." Jen said, I'll see you out there ok."

"Sounds good Jen." She said. "So dad how're are you holding up?"

"I'm still trying to get used to the fact that my little girl is getting married. " he said.

"I know how you feel Dad, I'm still trying to believe it myself." She smiled up at her dad. "I think I picked the perfect guy for me though, so I cant wait."

"You did do a pretty good job of picking out the man to spend the rest of you life with Sam, I don't know if I could have picked a better man for you myself." He said, "Though at times I was a little unsure of this whole thing at first."

"Which thing, my getting married or my dating jake?"

"The second one, after that first incident, I was a little nervous." He said, and then he laughed.

"Oh yea, I remember that day."

_Flashback_

_"Thanks Jake, I had a great time." Sam said when they got back to the ranch after one of their many dates. They had gone on a ride to War Drum Flats and just looked at the stars._

_"Me too Brat" he had never gotten around to a new nickname for her, this one had always fit for them. Sam was leaning against the barn wall looking at Jake smiling. "So what do we do now?" _

_"Well, lets see" Sam started standing up straight. " You have just brought me home after a date, what are you supposed to do?" she said raising her eyebrows._

_"Hmm, I think I know." He said smiling. He pulled her to him and put his __hand under her chin and kissed her on the mouth. She put her hands around his neck and pulled her body closer to his, he moved his hands down to her back. She felt his tongue brush her bottom lip and she opened her mouth willingly. After about five minutes they broke away both breathing heavy. _

_"I think I have to go in now" Sam gasped_

_"I wish you didn't." Jake said in her ear._

_"Me too"_

_They walked up to her porch hand in hand. When they got to the front door, jake took both her hands. "Now lets do this right." He said. He leaned in and kissed her again. Sam smiled against his lips and kissed him back. Soon enough the kiss got heated. Three minutes later Wyatt came bursting out of the door._

_"YOU HAD BETTER GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY DAUGHTER BOY!!!" he bellowed._

_Sam and Jake jumped apart in surprise and__Sam's dad got a good look at the boy who had just had is tongue down his daughters throat. He looked surprised. "Jake?" _

_"Hullo Wyatt" Jake said, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. "Bye Sam" he said before hightailing it to his blue truck hoping to get out of there before Wyatt realized what had just happened. He made it to the truck before—_

_"ELY!!" _

_End flashback_

Sam still laughed at the memory. That had been the day that her family had found out that Sam was dating Jake. Gram and Bryanna gave her knowing looks but Wyatt was furious. He had still seen her as a little girl then. He had lectured her on how she was too young and how she was never to see Jake again. She had almost started to protest, but then Bryanna had intervened. Sam laughed.

"What are you laughing at?" Wyatt asked his daughter. He was puzzled to see her laughing. She had been quite for about five minutes until she spontaneously burst out laughing.

"I'm just remembering something." She said. She relayed her memory to her dad and he cracked a smile as well. "You were furious at Jake for weeks about that."

"If you were in my shoes you would have had the same reaction." He said, defending himself. "Actually, you probably will, when your kids get older."

"No, I have a feeling that is going to be Jake having that reaction." She laughed. "He's the overly protective one, remember, plus after a while you got over that incident."

"yea, I realized that you couldn't have picked a better man to be with. And he has done a great job of protecting you over the years." He added thoughtfully.

"Oh yea, that he did," Sam said. "He was a tad protective of me, even when we were dating."

They were finally at the doors to the inside of the church. Jen was busy fixing Cody's tie, he was acting as the ring barer. "Hey Jen" she said. Jen looked up. "How much time is left?"

"About five minutes, are you ready?"

"Yea, I am."

Soon enough she saw Jen push Cody forward. 'Its time' she thought to herself. After Cody, the two junior bridesmaids/flower girls went down the aisle. Jen followed and then the wedding march started up. She took a deep breath and noticed her dad did the same.

The doors opened, and she stepped through them. She was met with gasps, but Sam's eyes were locked on the gorgeous man at the end of the aisle. She smiled broadly, tears coming to her eyes. It was finally here, she was finally walking down the aisle to her best friend, her confidant, her protector her true love.

End of Ch. One

**A.N: So wat'd you think? Its my first so tips are welcome, but no flames plzkthnx**


	2. Where to?

**Disclaimer: Once again I own nothing**

**the song is Love Y****ou '****Till the End by the Pogues**

**Chapter Two**

**Where To?**

"I cant believe we are finally married!" Sam exclaimed. "I wanna scream it to the world" She spun around for effect. Jake smiled, he felt the same way, but he had always had more control over his emotions. They were in the limo that brought them back to River Bend Ranch. There was a big white tent set up by the ten acre pasture. Sam and Jake had made it very clear that they wanted a simple reception. So Wyatt had rented a white tent and made it potluck. Jake wrapped his arm around his new wife's waist and pulled her closer. He put his head on her shoulder so that his lips were by her ear.

"You ready to go in?" he whispered.

"Yea, are you?"

"Sure"

"Well then," she said turning to her husband and kissing him lightly on the lips. "let's go in"

"It is my pleasure to introduce to you; Mr. and Mrs. Jacob Ely!" Darrel shouted, and Jake and Sam walked in. Darrell had been Jakes best man, so he took it upon himself to announce the newly married couple. They smiled as the guests all clapped, and then they took their seats at the table in the center of the tent; it would be moved when it came time to dance.

"Sam what do you want to eat, I'm going up." Since it was potluck, there were no waiters, so the dinner was served buffet style.

"I'll have whatever you have." She replied.

There was lots of food to choose from and Jake was having a hard time choosing. There was steak, five different types of casseroles, salads, potatoes served three different ways (baked, mashed and fried), ham, baked ziti and much more. He eventually decided on a little bit of every thing and brought it back to the table. They spent the next hour and a half, talking to people and eating. Soon enough the DJ called for the tables to be cleared away for the dancing part of the evening. Sam noticed that Jake was now visibly nervous. He had never been one for dancing, and it was time for their first dance as husband and wife.

"Jakes it's gonna be fine, we don't have to do anything fancy."

"I know"

"So then relax"

Jake nodded and then offered his arm to Sam. She smiled and accepted it. When they were on the dance floor he wrapped his arm around her waist and she put her arms around his neck. They smiled at each other their eyes reflecting their love for each other. Sam was reveling in his touch. The way that his strong arms made her feel safe, the way he looked at her, that made her feel like she was the most important, most beautiful thing in the world. To him, that's exactly what she was.

_I just want see you when your all alone, _

_I just want to catch you if I can, _

_I just want to be there when the morning light explodes,_

_On your face it radiates, I can't escape_

_"_I'll love you till the end." Jake whispered the last line of the verse in her ear.

When the song ended they kissed much to the crowds enjoyment. Now other couples were starting to come onto the dance floor. Darrell twirled and spun Jen until she rested comfortably in his arms. Jake and Sam looked at them and then at each other.

"I dunno about you, but I never woulda put them two together." Jake said to her.

"I didn't see it coming until about senior year, and to tell you the truth, I couldn't even tell you when they got together." Sam said. "It was pretty much one day they were just friends and the next you couldn't separate them." She laughed. "It was different for us though, at my bachelorette party, last week, we were all talking about how we got together."

"Really now." Jake said; his curiosity peaked.

"Yea, it seems that everyone knew we were going together pretty much since we were teenagers. " Sam laughed, "Everyone except us that is." They both laughed. "Well I can say, Im really glad that we finally came to out senses, I couldn't be happier."

"I agree completely."

At around two o' clock in the morning the last guests finally left.

"Bye, Jake" Darrel said, "see you in two weeks." He turned to leave, but hesitated "Oh and take care of Sammy girl here."

Jake rolled his eyes, he knew in his heart, that he would allow nothing to happen to his girl, his wife. "Bye Darrel, and take care of Jen here too, Sam will take it out on me if you do anything to hurt her…unless your in the vicinity." This time it was Darrel who rolled his eyes but replied anyway.

"I will, you have my word, do I have yours."

"Darrell, you know I wouldn't let anything happen to Sam, not even herself." Jake said truthfully. "I'll see you in two weeks."

"Oh, by the way, have you told her where your taking her yet?"Darrell asked. Jake had been keeping it a secret for about a month now, as to where they were going on their honeymoon.

"Nope, not yet, and your not gonna find out either so don't ask."

"Fine, have fun thought." He said raising his eyebrows suggestively. He laughed when Jake's already dark skin went a shade darker. "See you round Jake." "Jen, you ready to go home?" he called

"In a minute babe." Jen called back. "Sam, have fun on your honeymoon, I know mine was amazing and yours will be too, where ever you're going." Jen was with Sam in the back of the tent where she was helping Sam out of her wedding gown. Sam had gotten sweatpants that said 'Just Married" on the butt and a light blue T-shirt. Jake had told her to dress comfortably because they had to get to their flight early in the morning. He had given no inclination as to where they were going but he told her to pack for a two week trip.

"I know I'm going to have fun, because I'm with Jake, I just wish he would tell me where the hell I was going. I annoys me and makes me nervous to not know."

"I know, Darrell tried to pull the same thing, but I tricked it out of him before we left." She said raising her eyebrows. Darrell heard his name and came over to hear the end of Jen's sentence, Jake followed behind and put his arms around Sam.

"Yes she did, the little vixen, she seduced me until I told her. All in good fun though." he said, winking.

"Hmm" Sam thought out loud. "I wonder what I could do to trick it out of you Ely." She said turning her head so that she could look at Jake.

"Not much Brat, you could try many things but I'm still not telling you, and if you try and trick it out of me, I'll make you figure it out for yourself, and it ain't gonna be easy." He said before he lightly kissed her on the lips.

"Ah, will the little fights never end." Jen said sarcastically.

"Come on Jen, lets let these lover birds have their fun, plus as I recall, you promised me a little fun when we got home." He said, laughing as Jen blushed. He winked at the couple and led a still red-faced Jen to their car.

"You ready to go Brat?"

"Are you ever gonna call me by my real name Jake?"

"I call you by your name all the time!" he said indignantly as they walked towards his car. He had gotten a new one the year before, it was still a blue truck, but it was a newer model, and slightly bigger than his old one.

"Not as much as you call me Brat."

"True, but I call you brat cause I care."

"I know, but I like the way you say my name." Sam said slightly shyly.

"You do, do you." Jake said seductively.

"Yea."

"Hmm, maybe I will call you by your first name more often then." He leaned over to kiss her and then he drove them to a hotel in town.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Early the next morning, Sam woke up in a beautiful hotel room. She felt a weight around her waist and smiled. Jake. She liked the feeling of waking up next to him. They hadn't done anything the night before, the two of them were too exhausted, plus they were saving it for the honeymoon. She rolled over so that she could look as him. His full lips curled up into a sleepy version of his tell tale tom cat smile. "Morning sleepy" she said

"Mmmm" he mumbled.

An idea struck Sam. "So are you gonna tell me where we are leaving to this morning?" she asked sweetly.

"Don't even try it brat, its not gonna happen." He said sleepily

"Dammnit Jake, I really wanna kno!" Jake finally opened his eyes.

"Sam, I know you wanna know, but I'm telling you, surprise is gonna make it so much better when you get there. Please humor me. "Sam gave an angry 'hmph'

"Fine." She threw back the covers, and got out of bed.

"Aw don't be mad Sam." He asked pleadingly. "I just want this to be the best it can be. I spent a lot of time on this and I want it to be perfect."

"but can it be perfect even if I know?" she asked sitting back down on the bed.

"No, I wanna see your face when you see where we go."

"Will it make you happy?"

"Incredibly."

"Then I guess I can go a little longer with out knowing." She smiled when she saw the smile light up his face.

"So husband, what would you like to order for breakfast?"

"I dunno wife, what do you think?"

When they finished their breakfast Jake said that they had to get ready to go, and Sam complained, yet again. "Jake, please tell me, its driving me mad!"

"You're driving me mad, Sam" he told her, "Just, be patient."

"Have you ever known me to be a very patient person?" she asked raising one eyebrow.\

"Sometimes, with horses."

"Alright, I'll give you that."

"So if you can be patient enough to wait for your stallion, then you can be patient enough to wait a few more hours." He countered. "Now, not another word, or we wont go."

"You're such a liar,, you know that you wouldn't waste all the money you spent on this trip." Sam said.

"Yea, how do you know that I spent anything?"

"Do you really think I'm stupid?" she asked. He didn't answer, but he smiled "Jacob Ely, you did not just call your new wife an idiot!" she exclaimed as she smacked him on the arm.

"I'm just kidding Brat, relax." He said laughing as she attacked him with a pillow. "We really have to go now though. "

An hour later they were at the airport, sitting in the hard plastic chairs in the waiting room. When the announcer called for them to board the plane, Sam gasped and she turned to Jake.

"Are you serious Jake, are you really serious!" she exclaimed.

And smiling broadly Jake just smiled.

**A.N: cliffe…I have slight problem****, I**** cant seem to find a decent place where they should go. I didn't want them to go somewhere everyone else goes, but I wanted it to be some****where ****th****at jake and sam would g****o. ****I kno its not my best, but it will get better I promise.**** If you have any suggestions then just**** put them in the reviews. Plzkthnx. Will update soon.**


	3. HoneymoonPart I

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!!**

**Chapter Three**

**Honeymoon—Part I**

"Jake are you serious?" Sam said mouth agape. He just smiled and nodded, not sure if she liked it or not. "Jake, I have always wanted to go to L.A" she squealed.

"I know."

"Well then, let's get a move on." She grabbed his hand and pulled him to the gate. Once they were in the air she turned to a tired looking Jake. His eyes were closed and his breathing was gradually becoming even, so he was almost completely asleep. Sam shook his shoulder. "Jake" no response, she shook him harder. He waved his hand at her and mumbled something that sounded an awful lot like 'go away'. "Fine" then an idea came to her. She leaned over and kissed him full on the mouth. Now that woke him up. He tensed up like he was being electrocuted. He then realized it was Sam and he fell into the kiss, soon though, it got more heated. Jake, still not that great at handling PDA, pulled away first.

"Sam…on a plane…too much" he said breathing heavily.

"Right…will continue later." They both smiled at the thought. Now that he was awake, she took the opportunity to ask him what they were going to do in L.A.

"You'll find out" he said

"What happened to you telling me everything!" she said, annoyed that he wouldn't tell her. "I'm your wife, your supposed to tell me everthing!"

"Sam, I know you're going to like it, but I want it to be a surprise, so for my sake, just be patient."

Sam was too annoyed to be patient. "Jake…" she whined.

"No"

"Fine" she said and she turned to the window.

The plane landed about two hours later, and Sam still hadn't really said anything to Jake. He hailed a cab and then said an unfamiliar address which she guessed must have been the hotel. They sat in silence as the road flew away under the tires of the cab.

When they got to the hotel, Sam noticed it wasn't the big fancy hotel that most couples go to on their honeymoons, Jake knew her too well to go to a hotel like that. The place he had chose was somewhat small, as hotels go anyway and cozy looking. However she wasn't about to talk to him and tell him how much she liked it. She was still annoyed at him for not telling her where they were going. Jake went to the front desk and asked the receptionist for their keys. "Thanks" he told her and he walked back to Sam. After he gave he the second copy of the key, she shouldered her bad and walked away.

"Sam" he called from behind her. "Wait up!" She slowed down a little and he caught up. "Are you mad at me?" he asked, and she shook her head. "You're sure?" She nodded, still not talking.

When they got into the room, Jake lost his temper. "Why aren't you talking to me!?" he nearly shouted. " Because I wont tell you what where doing here!?" he was on a rant so she just sat back and watched. "Does it matter what we do!?, isn't the point of this to celebrate that we are married!?" he was pacing back and forth now. "I don't want to tell you because I want to be a surprise! Why does that bother you!?" Sam didn't answer, so he just threw up his hands, grabbed some clean clothes and stomped into the shower.

Sam smiled, this was all a part of her plan.

**A.N How'd you like it? Its just a filler, cuz I don't have time to write it all out as I am at skool. Any way I will update the rest of it later tonite. Review, I could use the feedback….plzkthnx**


	4. Honeymoon Part dos

**Disclaimer: I won nothing and this is starting to get annoying so this will be the last time that I will write it. To reinforce my point clears throat and takes deep breath "I OWN NOTHING!!!"**

**Chapter Four**

**Honeymoon—Part Dos**

Jake Ely stood in the shower letting the hot water relax his now tense muscles. Sam was the cause of his frustration, she was mad at him for not telling her what he had planned for them to do while they were here in L.A. He knew that she was going to love it, especially if he kept it secret until the last possible minute, but she seemed to not trust him and that hurt a little, feeling like his new wife didn't trust him. Shaking his head he turned the hot water off and stepped out of the shower. Grabbing a towel he dried himself and put on the clean jeans and t-shirt that he had brought with him. Then he took the towel and semi dried his hair with it. He had cut it to about chin length about a month ago when Sam had convinced him that it would look good on him. He had reluctantly agreed with her after he had done it, but he's real appreciation for short hair had come when he found that it was a hell of a lot easier to take care or,

When he was finished he picked up the dirty clothes that he had left on the floor of the bathroom and walked out of the steam filled bathroom. He had taken about four steps out of the door when someone slammed into him and pinned him against the wall.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Once Jake had stomped off into the shower Sam's plan had started to take shape. She would get the information out of him. She trusted Jake with her life, but she was desperate to know what he was planning. She had gotten some ideas from Jen on how she had tricked information out of Darrel; but then again Darrel was always much easier to persuade than Jake. They were both the most stubborn people that she knew, besides her father that is. But this was a game that she knew how to play for once. It had worked before; but for a completely different reason. She smiled as she reminisced about the memory and waited for Jake to come out.

_Flashback_

_Sam sat on the river bank next to Jake, holding his hand in hers. "Hey Jake," she began. Jake saw right through her sweet façade._

_"What do you want Brat?" he asked bluntly._

_"I wanted to know if maybe you could take me to the movies this weekend, there's this new movie out and I really wanted to see it." She said, looking at his fingers entwined with hers._

_"Sure. Which movie?" He __always loved taking her places, they always had fun when they went out__, but__ he was a little apprehensive about her choice in movies. The last time she had used this __approach to go and see a movie he had been roped into seeing John Tucker Must Die. While the movie was really funny, it just __wasn't his__ type of movie. _

_"P.S I Love You." She said, not looking at his eyes._

_"Aww, Brat, as much as I love to take you places, of all the movies you could have wanted to see you pick that one?" _

_"Its supposed to be really good, and I wouldn't have asked you; actually I asked Bryanna first, cause I knew it wasn't really the movie for you, but she's still so busy with Cody, he's just starting to get himself into trouble, and I really wanted to see it, pleeease Jake." She begged. He was surprised that she got __that entire__sentence out in one breath. _

_"I dunno Brat." He said looking down at her._

_"Please" she repeated looking up at him through her lashes with puppy dog eyes. "Please, I'll do anything." She promised._

_"Anything?" he said raising an eyebrow. He was joking and she caught his bluff, but didn't show it._

_"Anything" she repeated, sliding closer to him. _

_"__Hmm__" he said, he seemed to be at a loss for words._

_Sam moved over more and sat on jakes lap so that she was facing him. She kissed him and rested her hands on his shoulders. Jake wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her so that she was pressed up against him. She leaned forward a little bit so that he fell over onto his back, on the ground with her on top of him, still kissing. He was surprised but continued to kiss her. She pulled away suddenly, breathing heavy._

_"Jake, can you please take me to see the movie" he was still slightly distracted by the fact that his girlfriend was straddling his waist and didn't really hear what she said._

_"Sure__, yeah__." He said pulling her __in to kiss again, but she pulled away._

_"Promise?" _

_"Uh huh" he said, trying to pull her back to him again. This time she gave into him. She smiled knew that she had won. She kissed him for about two more minutes before standing up and walking back towards her house. She was at the bridge before Jake had even fully registered what had happened._

_"Come on Jake" Sam called._

_"Where are we goin?" he asked as he ran to catch up to her._

_"To my house so I can change and then to the movies." She said, still walking._

_"Huh"_

_"You said that we could go to the movies, promised actually." _

_"What!? I did not"_

_"Yea, ya did, now you're not gonna break a promise to your girlfriend are you?" she asked._

_"No, I guess not, but next time I get to pick the movie."_

_"Deal"_

_Jake was utterly surprised at the tactics she had used to get him to agree. He was so wrapped up in the kiss that they had shared that he didn't remember anything except the taste of her mouth and the feel of her lips on his. He vowed to himself that he wouldn't let that happen again. As for the movie, he had ended up liking it. Sam had cried and he had been there to wipe away her tears. One of the songs had turned out to be the song that they would dance to at their wedding, months later._

_End Flashback_

About ten minutes later Jake emerged from the bathroom. Sam jumped up from the bed and had him pinned against the wall, before he even realized what had happened.She kissed him hard on the mouth. He tensed as if he didn't know what was going on. As soon as he realized, he relaxed and kissed her back. She smilied against his lips and brought her hands up to run her fingers through his hair, as he moved his down to wrap around her waist and pull her closer. He shifted their position so that it was her who was pressed up against the wall, then he lifted her up so that her head was level with his, still pressing her into the wall. Sam wrapped her legs around his waist to help him support her.

After about ten minutes of the most intense kiss that either of them had shared Sam broke away. She didn't miss the little groan that escaped his lips when she pulled away. She rested her forehead against his, breathing heavily. "I told you we would finish that kiss later." She whispered to him and he smiled, leaning in clearly wanting to continue that kiss, but Sam just planted a chaste kiss on his lips. The she proceeded to untangle her legs from their hold around his waist; she looked up a clearly disappointed Jake, who had yet to put her down. "Jake, put me down please." She said, still no response. She sighed, but smiled as she realized what he wanted. She kissed him again letting their tongues explore the others mouth. Then Jake put down on the floor and she disentangled her self from his arms, and walked into the shower. "Just like cat and mouse." She muttered to herself.

**A.N: Hey all, wat'd ya think? I figured since I made the honeymoon 2 weeks long that they'll spend a week in L.A and the second week someplace else, however you will have to read to find out what they will do. Neway, im working in the next chappie so it should b up either later today or tomorrow. Review plz; I like a litte positive reinforcement, it makes me happy. plzkthnx**


	5. Authors note!

**A.N: I kno that most of you hate authors notes as much as I do, but I just wanted to apologize for not updating in so long; skools been hectic as ever; I had two projects due; I had to memorize a speech and on top of all of that I had homework so once again im sorry; im actually working on the next chapter but I am having trouble figuring out wat they are gonna do, so if u have any thoughts lemme kno!**


	6. Honeymoon Part III

**Chapter Five**

**Honeymoon Part III**

A half and hour later Sam stepped out of the shower. She wrapped her toned and tanned body in one of the hotels fluffy white towels and ran her brush through her hair. She fluffed it with another towel and then left it down. Sam threw a quick smile into the steamed up mirror and walked into the bedroom.

She noticed immediately that Jake was not in the room, she also noticed that there was a note on the bed in Jakes handwriting.

Sam,

I just wanted you to know that the front desk called saying that we had a bunch of messages from my parents and yours. Apparently neither of us turned our cell phones on after we got off the plane….oops. Anyway, I'll be back ASAP.

Jake

She smiled. They were both notorious for leaving their cells phones off. They would silence it or they would turn it off and then forget. "Ah well" she thought, thinking that he had left a few minutes ago, "Gives me time to get dressed." Sam dropped her towel and started digging through her suitcase unaware that her new husband was just down the hall, having left just after Sam got into the shower.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Jake stopped at the vending machine and paid for two sodas for him and Sam. When he got to the door he put the sodas into one hand and used the other to fish the key out of his pocket. He put it in the door and opened. "Sam, I assured our parents and various sibling that we made it here in one piece," he said walking into the hallway." I also got us—"Jake stopped short and stared. "--Sodas" His new wife was standing in front of him in just a pair of jean shorts with her iPod in her ears. She hadn't heard him come in so he just stood for a minute and enjoyed the view. Hey he may be married, but he _was_ a man and it _was_ his wife.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

As soon as Sam had found her iPod in her bag she had turned it on and put the headphones in. Now she was dancing around in just her jean shorts as she tried to pick out a bathing suit top and a shirt. She turned around and let out a shriek. Jake, her husband, was standing in the doorway, holding two sodas, staring at her. She immediately brought her hands up to cover her chest. "JAKE!!!" she grabbed her towel and held it up to herself. "How long have you been standing there!"

"Not too long, ya know, you don't have to cover yourself up anymore around me, we're married remember." He said calmly, smiling as he walked over to put the sodas on the bedside table. Sam was still glaring at him. He pointed to a red string bikini top that was sitting one the bed, it appeared that she couldn't decide which one to wear, "I like that one" he said.

"I figured as much" she said as she picked it up. She put her head through the neck and attempted to tie it behind her. Jake saw her struggle and took the strings from her.

"Here, let me do that."

"Jake those strings had better be tied tight, I don't want to be flashing the whole beach. " She said. She knew that he was gonna tie them tight, but she wasn't taking any chances.

"Samantha Ely, do you really think that I want you flashing the whole beach? He said smiling as he said her name. He knew that she was smiling as well. "You are my wife, those are for my viewing pleasure only." He said in her ear when he finished, his teeth grazing her earlobe as he spoke.

Sam inhaled sharply. "Jacob Ely—" she turned around quickly, ready to hit Jake for his comment, when her voice was silenced as he captured her lips with his.

After about ten minutes he pulled away, smiling at the soft moan she gave when their lips lost contact. They were both breathing heavily. "—I love you" Sam said, continuing her sentence.

"I know" he replied, "now lets get to the beach before it gets to dark." He took her hand and pulled her out of their room, pausing only to grab two towels.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

About half an hour later, Jake turned to look at his wife and said, "So Sammy, having a good time?" They had been laying on the beach, baking in the sun for about twenty five minutes now, and Jake was starting to get overheated.

"Yea, you" she responded. Her long hair was up in a messy bun so that she didn't get sand in it.

"Do you wanna go in the water for a little while?" he said, looking longingly at the waves pounding on the shore.

"Not particularly, but you can go in if you want." Sam turned over on her stomach, deciding that she had tanned enough on that side, she reached over into her beach bag and pulled out her book.

"But" Jake fake whined, "Its no fun if you don't go in with me." He lay on his side. "Please, pretty please." He begged.

Sam laughed at his tactics. "No, really its ok, I just wanna stay here and tan for a while, but you go have fun anyway." She turned back to her book.

"Well if you wont come with me willingly, I'll just carry you instead." Jake muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Sam asked, not looking up from her book.

"Nothing."

Jake scooted closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Sam believed that he just wanted to cuddle for a little while. However the wheels in Jakes head we're turning. Sam felt Jake shift next to her but didn't think anything of it. Suddenly she felt the two arms around her tighten and she found herself in the air.

"Jake!" she shrieked."What the hell are you doing?!"

"Goin' swimming." He replied, his deep brown eyes twinkling good naturedly.

"I told you I don't want to go in the water!"

"I wasn't listening."

They had reached the water now and Jake just kept walking. Soon he was up to his waist. When he felt he was out far enough he dropped Sam in the water. She shrieked when she hit the water, but came up spitting like a cat.

"Jacob Ely!!" she yelled. "How dare you just dump me in the ocean when I told you that I didn't want to go in!" she splashed him with water on every word and he backed away laughing.

"Aw come on," he smiled. "You know you're havin fun."

"Fun!?" Sam suddenly got an idea. 'I'll show you fun.' She thought."Yea I guess I'm having some fun."

"Yeah?"

"yeah."

Sam moved closer to Jake so that she could hold onto his arm. The water was pretty high on her. It was at Jake's waist when he had dropped her in the water but they had backed up so it was now to the middle of his chest, he was much taller than Sam, so she couldn't even touch the bottom. Jake put his arm around her so that she could keep her head above the water.

"Come here" she said, wrapping her arms around his waist and tilting her face up for a kiss. He immediately complied. As soon as he was kissing her she pulled away, pushing his swim trunks down in the process and took off, swimming hard to get away from him before he realized what had just happened.

Jake swore, immediately taking off after her. He caught up with her when right after she got out of the water. He grabbed her around the waist and swung her around, kissing her cheek and tickling her.

"You little vixen you" he said putting her back down and kissing her on the mouth.

"Race you back to the towels." She said playfully taking off up the beach. Jake followed after her. She tripped once when she was close to the towel and Jake being right behind her tripped too, landing on top of her. He lifted himself up, supporting his weight with his arms.

"Good run Brat." He said kissing her softly. He was slightly surprised when she deepened the kiss, but complied all the same. After a while they broke away, breathing heavily.

"You too Mr. Ely, but I don't know how I beat you here, were you or were you not on the track team in high school?" she said laughing

"I was, but you had a head start" he said kissing her again. "Do you want to head back to the hotel," he laid back down on his towel, smiling, "I'm pretty tired."

"Are you now?" Sam smiled. "Me too, lets head back" She stood up and grabbed her beach bag, leaving him to get the towels.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

As soon as they were back in their hotel room, Jake dropped the towels and kissed Sam, pressing her up against the wall. They stumbled their way to the bed and fell upon it. Soon their clothes were piles on the floor and they were lost in their love for each other.

**A/N: hope you all liked it. ****I ****kno**** that I haven't UD in a while and ****im**** really sorry.**** I was away for the break and I didn't have access to a computer. I'll start ****workin**** on the next ****chappie**** ASAP**


	7. Breakfast in Bed

**Chapter Six**

The next morning Jake woke up early. It was a habit that he had picked up early on in life, because if he didn't he wouldn't have been able to take a shower in the mornings and catch a ride to school with his brothers.

He smiled down at the sleeping form of his wife next to him. Her head was laying on his chest, her auburn hair splayed around her. She had put it up when they were at the beach, to keep the sand out of it. But earlier that night he had taken the hair tie out of it so that he could bury his hands in it. She had one arm draped across his waist. She mumbled something in her sleep and pulled herself tighter to him. He chuckled softly and tried not to move, as he didn't want to wake her.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

When Sam woke up she realized that her head was laying on her husbands chest and that she was very comfortable. "Morning" she said to Jake, turning her head so that she could see his face.

"Morning" he smiled. "Did you have a good night?" he started stroking her hair.

"Yea, I didn't sleep that much though"

"Same here." Jake kissed her softly. "Ready for breakfast?"

"Can we just lay in bed for a while, I'm still kinda tired, and sore, now that I think about it." Jake laughed.

Sam reached over and took her book out of the drawer in her beside table, and looked questioningly at Jake, when he didn't take out anything to do. "Do you have a book to read, or anything to do?" Jake just shook his head. "I have another book that you might like."

"No, I'm good."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fine really, but if you want me to have something to do…" Jake reached over and pulled her onto his lap and started playing with her hair. "Now I have something to do."

They sat like that for about an hour, Sam reading, and Jake playing with her hair. Soon however Jake started to get bored. Hoping to relieve his boredom he leaned forward and kissed Sam on the collarbone, then her neck, and finally her check before he got a response from her. "How do you expect me to be able to concentrate on my book with you doing that?" she said, smiling and leaning her head back on his shoulder.

"Are you ready for breakfast yet?" he asked "I'm hungry"

"Yea I guess, can we order in?" she asked

"Yea sure why not." Jake said as he went to he phone in the hotel room. He ordered, but when he hung up the phone, Sam came over and kissed him. Needless to say when the food came, neither of them was able to go and get it.

**A/N: hey guys, Sorry its so short; im at skool and I need to get back to the caf but I had to get this down. I might update later tho. TTYL**


	8. Waking Up

**Chapter 7**

"Sam" Jake shook her shoulder. He had made plans for today and if she didn't get up and eat soon they were going to be late. "Sam, get up!" She stirred but didn't get up, in fact she just rolled over. Sighing in aggravation he threw the blankets up and got out of the bed. Then an idea struck him. He went to the end of the bed, grabbed hold of the blankets and pulled. Sam, already lying on her side scrunched up, trying to get warm. And yet, she still didn't wake. "Damn, she can sleep through anything." He said to himself.

He went to the phone and ordered her favorite breakfast from room service. Then he went back into the bedroom. "Sam!" he called. "If you are not out of that bed I'm gonna pour a glass of cold water on—"

"Jeez Jake I'm up, no need to shout." Sam said from the door way to the bathroom. She was dressed in body-hugging Capri pants and a light green tank top. She, like any other north western girl who knew that it always got much cooler at night, had a sweatshirt tied around her waist. She was in the process of putting her hair in a messy bun and smiling at him. "And just so you know, if you had poured water on me when I was sleeping, I would've set Jen on you."

"Oh the horror" he said sarcastically

"Well you didn't find it so funny the last time.

"Well last time, you just let her attack me!" he said, "I had that bruise for like a month."

"Well just because you didn't duck out of the way of her boot isn't my fault."

"But I didn't deserve it!"

"Yes you did!"

"Why" he said crossing his arms

"You sprayed me with a hose! I didn't do anything to you and you just decided to spray me!"

"You kept going on that it was hot, I thought I was doing you a favor, that's all."

"Well you didn't and I still think that you had an ulterior motive for that." She said, raising her eyebrows.

"Well maybe I did."

"Hmm, I knew it."

"Well I didn't pour water on you today, so no setting Jen on me ok."

"Fine, but don't think I wont if you piss me off."

"ok"

"So what are we doing today?" Sam asked Jake. "Or are you not going to tell me?"

"Hmm I haven't decided, whether or not to tell you that it." He said. "But what do you say to eating breakfast out first?"

"Sounds good to me." And with that they set of down stairs to a diner that Jake had heard of from the concierge.


End file.
